sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Hierarchy
All the guilds follow the same hierarchy of mercenary ranks. They are as follows. Leader The leader oversees all guild activities, as well as represents the guild in the guild council in the case of the guilds in Dehlia. The leader makes all the decisions for that affect the guild. Master There are three masters in each guild: one for energy, one for technique, and one for combat. Energy Masters of energy are skilled in the ability to perform skills that require expending energy or the control of energy. They are usually highly proficient in using whatever element they possess, and are most often magicians/sorcerers. To maintain this kind of expertise over energy, many energy masters meditate or use some form of meditation. Technique Arguably the most difficult position to acquire is the Master of Technique. The Master of Technique is usually second to the guild leader. (Though the decision of whom is first in line to take the leader's place is always the choice of the leader himself.) He or she must be proficient in all areas of mercenary practice. What makes a Master of Technique stand out from the other mercenaries is the manner and ability at which he or she performs his or her duties. The Master of Technique is subtle, efficient, and wastes no more time nor effort than necessary. Combat The combat master in any guild is an expert in performing all areas of combat, most specifically without a weapon. It is essential that the combat master be able to hold one's on without expending any elemental energy or pulling out a physical weapon. Connoisseur Once a connoisseur, the mercenary can take any level mission by himself or herself. Each connoisseur is moderated by one of the guild masters. The position of connoisseur is usually the end rank of most mercenaries, giving those mercenaries with this rank a wide range of experience and skill level. Apprentice Each apprentice is assigned a connoisseur to supervise him or her. The connoisseur will train the apprentice and take him or her on missions. The apprentice must undergo a series of exams and requirements in order to become a cnnoisseur. One of the trials is to complete a high ranked mission by himself/herself. The Connoisseur Trials *Complete a high ranked mission alone. *Been an apprentice for at least 1 year. *Train rigorously under assigned connoisseur, completing at minimum, 50 missions. *Pass a written mercenary exam. *Pass a physical exam given by a guild master. Novice The novice is the entry level member of the guild. Novices are initiated into the guild during their final year of mercenary school, but do not become full fledged members until they pass their exams and graduate from mercenary school. Novices cannot take any mercenary missions. All novices undergo the same general type of training. They must complete lessons in energy, technique, and combat, often given by the guild masters or experienced connoisseurs. At the completion of their mercenary training course, they are given a "final exam," which can vary from guild to guild, as it is the guild leader's job to administer the exam. Many guild exams involve 1-on-1 combat.